


Infinitesimal

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Teasing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Logan isn’t quite sure why Roman thinks he needs his help at three in the morning.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Infinitesimal

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Logan knew it hadn’t been the best of ideas to stay up until three in the morning trying to finish a project. But by golly, he had been on roll with gathering research for his twenty page paper due on Friday and before he’d realized it---the clock showed it was well after midnight. 

Not good when he had an eight am class and only approximately three hours and fifty-six minutes of sleep time before he had to get up. Still, Logan had functioned on less before. It would be fine. He would be fin-

“LOGAN!” 

He jerked, nearly falling out of his chair as the door to his bedroom flew open to reveal his fellow fails-to-go-to-bed-at-a-decent-hour roommate, Roman, as he barged into the room to fall at his knees. He grabbed Logan’s wrists, staring with reddened eyes into his own sleep deprived ones. “My dearest walking Thesaurus you  _ must _ help me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore how his hands shook from the unexpected contact. “With what?” 

Last he’d known, Roman had been busy in his own room working on his ‘magnum opus’ of a thousand page work of fiction for his Creative Writing class. He couldn’t see how--

Roman tightened his grip, leaning in close to him, keeping eye contact. “I  _ need _ a word and I  _ can’t  _ find it! But it has to be  _ THE  _ word to make it  _ all  _ work out and it will FAIL if I don’t, but I can’t--”

Logan twisted his wrists, easily breaking Roman’s hold on him and crossed his arms. “What word?” He asked, knowing from past experience that it was best to answer the question first and calm his roommate down second. 

Roman ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. “It’s a small word. Like Small. Or Tiny. But not like Itty-Bitty or Puny or Mini and I can’t think--it’s a long word, I know it is, and it has to be a ‘big’ small word to fit the scene! A ‘smart’ word and I can’t--”

A ‘big’ small word? 

Logan licked his lips, his stomach twisting as a particular word came to mind. One he wished he’d never learned in the first place. Not after he’d used it wrong. Not after being teased throughout Middle School and most of High School for misunderstanding its meaning after he’d first heard it. 

_ “Infinitesimal?”  _ The hated word left his lips in the barest of whispers. 

Roman paused, blinking as he tilted his head. “What?”

Logan cleared his throat, taking a shallow breath as he closed his eyes. “Infinitesimal.” He repeated slightly louder, desperately hoping Roman wouldn’t make him repeat it again because he’d  _ sworn  _ to never say that despicable word aloud after he moved away to college where no one knew him or of that simple mistake and if it wasn’t the word Roman needed then he’d just broken his vow for noth--

Roman gave a triumphant laugh. “THAT’S IT! AH! Encyclopedia Brown you  _ Genius! _ ”

Logan sensed the movement before he felt it. Soft warmth pressing briefly against his lips sending a flood of heat surging into his chest and face as his eyes flashed open in shock.

Roman pulled back at the same moment. “Thank you!” He said a bit breathlessly as he shot to his feet, darting out the door, vanishing as quickly as he’d entered.

It took Logan far too long to find his breath again, to realize his hand had risen to his lips, fingers feeling the spot where Roman had--had--just…He swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the doorway to glance at the clock on his desk. 

Well...his ability to get any sleep whatsoever tonight had just become--he felt his lips again, trying to ignore how his heart rate had increased, how his mind kept replaying that small moment over and over and over again. 

_ Infinitesimal.  _


End file.
